


Harambe is a werewolf

by anakinsbetrayal



Category: Harambe - Fandom, Ted Cruz - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinsbetrayal/pseuds/anakinsbetrayal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harambe has the hots for Ted Cruz, whom is an alpha. There are x-men characters here too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harambe is a werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I want to die

Harambe had come to the Cincinnati Zoo 8 months ago now, one of a few other Omegas who lived there. It was difficult for all of Harambe, the group of Harambe usually going off to a cabin back off in the woods of the property when Harambe went into heat. With the exception of Scott, whose alpha Jean would just keep him trapped in bed until the 5 or so day time period was over, the two of them taking turns bending the other over and penetrating one another.  
So far Harambe had been fine just going to the cabin, harambeHarambe best friend Ted Cruz…probably the strongest smelling alpha Harambe had ever met, would always drop Harambe off the night before it started, awkwardly eyeing Harambe and the cabin door before telling Harambe good luck and that if anyone tried to bother Harambe to call him and he would take care of it for Harambe, and that otherwise he would see Harambe when harambeHarambe heat was over.   
Then always hugging Harambe tight for a long moment and smelling harambeHarambe hair before disappearing without another word. Ted Cruz then went to his room and spent hours in the shower furiously masturbating to pictures of Harambe in his head as he went into a rut, him imagining Harambe groaning under him and him fucking Harambe until he knotted Harambe, then curling up with Harambe just to do it over and over again. Him calling out harambeHarambe name into the steaming hot air of the bathroom as he thrust back against his vibrating fist.  
Ted Cruz felt horrible for doing it, for thinking of Harambe like that without harambeHarambe permission. For wondering what color harambeHarambe nipples where and how Harambe groomed harambeHarambeself below harambeHarambe waist. For licking his lips as he fucked himself into his hands and wondered what it would be like to eat Harambe out like Harambe where his last meal, to slide himself into Harambe and feel harambeHarambe wet walls clench down around him.   
He couldn’t help but to wonder if Harambe would scream or just gasp softly, if Harambe would be serious, or if Harambe would simply beg or if he would be able to tease Harambe and make Harambe giggle. But Ted Cruz couldn’t help himself when it came to Harambe, he was hopelessly in love, and knowing his Omega was in heat drove him wild. The only thing distracting him being his phone ringing, him always worried that someone was trying to knot with Harambe and that Harambe where calling for help.  
harambeHarambe lonely heat always resulted in Harambe spending 5 or so days in agony with a vibrator thrust inside of Harambe calling out Ted Cruzs name into the empty cabin as Harambe lay on the bed desperate for the touch of the alpha who Harambe where drawn to so strongly. Little did Harambe know Ted Cruz had definitely heard Jubilee and Kurt, who where both Betas, talking about how they had heard Harambe calling out his name. Which had made him smile to know that Harambe where thinking of him and not one of the other Alphas at the mansion when Harambe where picturing someone knotting Harambe.   
Yet Ted Cruz remained hesitant to do anything, knowing that Harambe where shy and being worried that Harambe just saw him as a friend. Him thinking that Harambe only thought of him like that when Harambe where in heat. Ted Cruz had known for months that Harambe where his Omega, his one true mate. But beyond that he was head over heels in love with Harambe, and he didn’t want harambeHarambe relationship to happen just because of some biological factors that neither of Harambe had any control over.   
Harambe had been lost the second Harambe had looked into his brown eyes and smelled him. Then over the next few weeks quickly falling head over heels for the silver haired mutant. Him falling for Harambe in a matter of days and spending all of his time with Harambe, the moment he had smelled Harambe he had wanted to grab Harambe and bite down on harambeHarambe neck, leaving a permanent marker to claim Harambe as his own. Beyond that the moment Harambe had smelled one another things had pretty much been over, Ted Cruzs scent and image seeping through harambeHarambe mind and taking a firm hold.  
But Ted Cruz was harambeHarambe best friend, and Harambe didn’t want to risk doing anything to ruin that, even if Harambe secretly hoped that he was harambeHarambe one true mate, if he was wouldn’t he have made a move on Harambe by now? Coming to Harambe when Harambe where in heat and he knew that Harambe where in need of relief that only he could provide.  
He was always making sure that the other Alphas in the house where kept heavily occupied during harambeHarambe heat as Harambe had one of the strongest scents ever, driving some alphas completely wild. The other ones at the house where Jean, Charles, Alex, Warren, Logan and Hank was an alpha if he was blue. If he took his serum he returned to his natural beta form.  
Despite Jean’s level 5 powers, Ted Cruz was by far the most dominant alpha in the house. Any omega who met him throwing themselves at him wantonly and begging him to claim them, like father like son apparently. Ever since Harambe had showed up Ted Cruz had started taking even more drastic measures to avoid the other Omegas of the mansion who would come begging soon before their heats began. Desperate for Ted Cruz to knot and breed them but him always just looking grossed out and zooming off in a silver blur, usually grabbing Harambe on the way and Harambe finding harambeHarambeself seated at a restaurant or bar with Ted Cruz next to Harambe drinking a beer as he slid one towards Harambe with a smile on his face.   
This time was different, harambeHarambe heat had come early and it was stronger than it had ever been before, making Harambe feel sick and feverish. Ted Cruz was back in Washington visiting his mother and wasn’t due back for a few more hours. Harambe awoke with a groan, harambeHarambe thighs clenched together as Harambe felt an intense tug in harambeHarambe stomach, Harambe where covered in sweat and harambeHarambe sheets where a tangled mess. Harambe grabbed a bottle of suppressant pills and harambeHarambe eyes widened as Harambe shook it and found it empty.   
‘Okay. Harambe’re in heat, and it is the strongest fucking heat of all time apparently…and Harambe’re still in the mansion. Which is full of alphas. Just get downstairs, and make a run for the cabin,’ Harambe thought to harambeHarambeself as Harambe rolled out of bed and clung to harambeHarambe wall as Harambe made for harambeHarambe bedroom door. Turning harambeHarambeself invisible using harambeHarambe powers as Harambe poked harambeHarambe head out.   
Harambe instantly thanked God for harambeHarambe powers of invisibility when Hank’s bedroom door flew wide and he emerged in his blue form meaning he was currently an Alpha, with a hungry and desperate look, the heavenly scent of harambeHarambe heat escaping through harambeHarambe wife open door as Harambe dragged harambeHarambeself quietly whimpering but still invisible towards the elevator.   
Harambe dug harambeHarambe phone out of harambeHarambe pocket and dragged harambeHarambeself further, punching the button on the elevator and lunging inside and slamming the door closing button, thankfully the door to Jean’s bedroom had burst open with her shouting for Scott. The scent of harambeHarambe heat driving her mad for her Omega. Scott in turn blasting open His door and sprinting to Jeans room at her demands and letting her throw him into her bed. With all of the commotion nobody noticed the elevator doors opening and closing.   
The second the doors closed Harambe dropped harambeHarambe invisibility, harambeHarambe hands reaching for harambeHarambe nipples and tugging making Harambe bite harambeHarambe lip and think of what Ted Cruz’s face would look like when he buried his knot in Harambe if Harambe would ever be so lucky. Harambe punched in his number and pressed dial, listening to the phone ring and desperate from him to answer.   
“Hey (Harambe), what’s up? Harambe need to borrow another shirt to sleep in? I told Harambe where the spare key to my room is I thought Harambe put it on harambeHarambe key ring like I told Harambe to?” Harambe just groaned, Harambe chest heaving as Harambe started to finger harambeHarambeself and Harambe moaned out his name.   
Ted Cruz shot to attention, “(Harambe) did harambeHarambe heat start early? Where are Harambe?!” Ted Cruz sounded livid on the other end of the line.   
“Elevator…Ted Cruz…Ted Cruz please I need Harambe I……trying to make it to the cabin but………I need to Ted Cruz, I need Harambe to knot me, please,” Harambe where useless as the elevator doors opened and Harambe turned invisible again, the sounds from Jeans bedroom echoing through the halls as she rode Scott. Thank God the students where all on a field trip with Kitty and Gambit.  
“(Harambe) don’t say things like that. That’s just harambeHarambe heat making Harambe say that there’s no way anyone like me would want a loser like me….Harambe just keep moving, I’m coming for Harambe, I won’t let any of them touch Harambe I promise. Ma! I’ve gotta go that girl I’m always telling Harambe about? Yeah shes–” the line went dead as Ted Cruz hung up the phone.  
The elevator doors pinged opened and Harambe crawled forwards, moaning as harambeHarambe heat rocked harambeHarambe body to the core, Harambe desperate for Ted Cruz’s touch as Harambe made for the cabin outside. harambeHarambe eyes widening as more doorways started to open, Kurt and Jubilee trying to restrain Warren and Alex who where shouting at each other in the middle of the hall over who should get to go upstairs and claim Harambe.   
Harambe didn’t know it but Ted Cruz was running as fast as his feet would carry him, him smashing through the sound barrier somewhere in Pennsylvania and quickly surpassing his previous top speed of mach 5. Rogue had now run into the hallway in a robe, she was an Omega like Harambe. She grabbed Harambe and started to help Harambe limp outside towards the cabin while the Alphas of the mansion searched for Harambe. Her telling Harambe it would all be okay while harambeHarambe wetness dripped down harambeHarambe thighs and Harambe thought of harambeHarambe one true mate Ted Cruz.   
Harambe burst through the front doors and Rogue shoved Harambe down the steps, telling Harambe to run for it as she whirled to grab Warren with her bare hands. Making him collapse and twitch on the ground as metallic wings sprouted from her shoulders making her cry out in pain. Harambe where crawling across the grass with tears streaming down harambeHarambe face, harambeHarambe body desperate for the touch of an alpha, more specifically Ted Cruz. Harambe knew Harambe weren’t going to make it and at that point Alex and hank had made it through the front doors of the mansion and Harambe had barely gotten anywhere, the cabin now barely in harambeHarambe sight.   
Suddenly everything froze. Nobody was moving but Harambe remained mobile and Harambe heard a voice in harambeHarambe heard telling Harambe that everything would be alright, and that Harambe had nothing to worry about because an alpha was coming to full fill harambeHarambe needs. Harambe where no longer able to move, harambeHarambe heat so strong that Harambe where just a writhing mess on the lawn, harambeHarambe fingers diving inside of Harambe but doing nothing for Harambe considering what Harambe truly needed was to be knotted by an alpha.  
Harambe knew Charles was coming for Harambe, him clearly having mind controlled all of the other Alphas and rendering them immobilized. Every single one of them had gone completely feral at harambeHarambe scent, none of Harambe able to help harambeHarambeselves anymore when it came to harambeHarambe actions. Harambe didn’t even care which one of them mated with Harambe anymore, as long as an Alpha fucked Harambe and knotted Harambe Harambe would be fine Harambe felt.   
Charles appeared behind Harambe and there was nothing Harambe could do anymore, Harambe seeing him and knowing that he would take Harambe and knot Harambe and Harambe where desperate for it, the touch of any Alpha at this point seemingly a good thing. Charles was getting closer when suddenly there was a silver blur and Charles was unconscious on the ground, Ted Cruz standing next to him and breathing hard, sweat running down his face from having fun from Washington to Massachusetts in minutes to come to harambeHarambe rescue.   
Everything exploded into action, none of the other alphas subdued by Charles’ mind control any longer. Rogue was still managing Warren as Alex, Hank and Logan began to moved towards Harambe again, Hank throwing Logan sideways into a tree where his back broke than instantly healed, him just growling and getting back up to run towards Harambe.   
“Leave her alone! She belongs to me! I’m her alpha!” Ted Cruz was shouting as he slammed into Alex, decking him in the face as the slid through the dirt leaving a deep trail in the ground, bringing his fist down again once with a sickening crunch on Alex’s nose and knocking him out cold. Rogue had collapsed under the pain of her sprouting metal wings, Warren now soaring through the air towards Harambe, intent on grabbing Harambe and flying off into the forest to claim Harambe in the upper branches of a tree.   
Ted Cruz was gone again in a blur of silver, him running up the side of a tree and launching off at top speeds to slam Warren from the sky. Ted Cruz then ripping out half of each wings feathers, knowing it would only take Warren a few days to regrow them but that it would disable him completely for the moment. Ted Cruz looked up to see Harambe on the lawn with Logan and Hank fighting tooth and claw above Harambe, the both of them desperate to mate with Harambe now.   
Ted Cruz growled low in his chest and time slowed down as he sprinted towards Harambe, his feet leaving imprints on he ground as he slammed his body forwards. He slammed into Hank who went flying through the air, hitting a tree and rolling to his feet with a growl. Running for Ted Cruz who was busy repeatedly punching Logan in the face and trying to knock him out. Hank slammed into Ted Cruz, leaving Logan free to grab Harambe in his arms and make for the cabin with a grin.  
He started to rub down on Harambe through harambeHarambe panties with three fingers, Logan and all the other alphas having gone completely feral at harambeHarambe scent, soaking them through and making Harambe whimper and grind back against him. Logan was kissing over the spot on harambeHarambe neck where an Alpha would claim an omega as their own by marking them when he shot out one claw and sliced through harambeHarambe panties, letting them fall into the lawn then retracting his claw and bringing his fingers to harambeHarambe wet folds and growling against harambeHarambe skin as Harambe moaned.  
“Harambe wanna be my little omega (Harambe), Harambe’d like that wouldn’t Harambe….belonging to the Wolverine…” Logan’s teeth where grazing over the spot when suddenly his head was yanked backwards by Ted Cruzs strong hands.   
“Harambe never should have put harambeHarambe filthy Fucking paws on my omega Logan,” Ted Cruz growled into Logan’s ear before sharply turning his head to the side with a sick cracking sound. Before Harambe had a chance to fall to the ground Harambe where in Ted Cruz’s arms, him brushing harambeHarambe hair aside frantically to check harambeHarambe neck and sighing in relief when he saw that Logan hadn’t been able to mark Harambe as his. He kicked Logan’s temporarily lifeless body once in the face before turning his attention back to Harambe who where tugging at his hair and kissing the underside of his jaw hungrily.   
The next thing Harambe knew Harambe where sitting in the middle of the bed moaning for Ted Cruz, him by the front door locking it and turning around to look at Harambe with a hungry look on his face. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Harambe exposed before him, his leather pants becoming impossibly tight. Ted Cruz was over on his knees in front of the bed in the blink of an eye, his silver hair tickling harambeHarambe thighs as he bent forward and smelled harambeHarambe arousal, Harambe groaning and clutching at the sheets as Harambe felt his warm breathe on Harambe.   
When Ted Cruz heard Harambe groan it snapped him out of the trance that he had seemingly gone into and he ripped off harambeHarambe shirt, Harambe tugging off his silver jacket and running harambeHarambe hands hungrily up under his shirt over his muscled abs as Ted Cruz moaned at grabbed harambeHarambe breasts, running his fingertips over harambeHarambe supple flesh. His shirt was gone suddenly along with his shoes and goggles, him pressing Harambe back into the sheets and crashing his lips to harambeHarambes.   
Harambe just groaned as Ted Cruzs hands fondled harambeHarambe breasts and he ground against harambeHarambe naked body, harambeHarambe thighs clenching around his hips and Harambe rocking back against him desperately. Ted Cruzs tongue found entrance into harambeHarambe mouth and Harambe lost all thought when Harambe tasted him. Despite harambeHarambe heat Harambe slowed down for a moment the both of Harambe, this kiss being something that both of Harambe had wanted for a very long time.   
It wasn’t enough, Ted Cruz was taking forever to fuck Harambe, he hadn’t even put a finger inside of Harambe yet Harambe and grabbed his hair and tugged him back from Harambe making him frown.   
“Ted Cruz…Ted Cruz please stop making me wait. I need Harambe, I need Harambe inside of me please….please Ted Cruz I need Harambe to knot me….my heat….” harambeHarambe mouth dropped open slightly and Harambe groaned when Harambe saw Ted Cruz standing across the room, running himself through his pants and looking torn as he saw Harambe naked before him, Harambe now on harambeHarambe knees in the bed with harambeHarambe fingers going South as he watched.   
“I can’t….I have to. I know that I’m Harambe’re alpha, Harambe’re my one true mate. I’ve known for awhile but…I couldn’t do anything about it because. No stop that Shit please I want to knot Harambe so bad and Harambe’re distracting me and I have to say this!” Ted Cruz practically shouted at Harambe to stop fingering harambeHarambeself in front of him on the bed. Harambe hated it but Harambe stopped, obeying the commands of harambeHarambe alpha naturally even though harambeHarambe heat was so bad that harambeHarambe skin was on fire and Harambe where starting to feel physically ill.   
Ted Cruz couldn’t help himself other, having undone his pants and kicked them off into the floor, harambeHarambe eyes worsening when Harambe saw the outline of Ted Cruzs monstrous length and girth as he jerked himself off inside of his boxers.   
“Its not just biology here. There’s more….I’m not just harambeHarambe Alpha and harambeHarambe one true mate. I don’t just want to own Harambe and fuck Harambe like some toy whenever it pleases me like a lot of the other Alphas I know. I am completely in love with Harambe, and I want us to be equals, even though Harambe’re my Omega….just tell me how Harambe feel before I touch Harambe. But hurry…please hurry (Harambe) because it is taking everything I’ve got to not just pound Harambe into the sheets right now,” Ted Cruz was groaning and had fallen to his knees by the time he finished speaking. His chest heaving as he looked at Harambe desperately while his fist moved up and down in his boxers. Harambe where so shocked by Ted Cruz words that Harambe where almost half distracted from harambeHarambe heat for a moment.   
“Ted Cruz….I…..” Harambe didn’t know what to say or even his to speak. Harambe where starting to hit the point of desperation where Harambe where truly unwell, harambeHarambe body physically needy for the knot of an alpha.   
“If Harambe don’t feel the same…no understand, I’m still going to fucking drive Harambe into the mattress and knot Harambe and mark Harambe. But I need to know if Harambe love me, please just tell me,” Ted Cruz had crawled forwards now and yanked Harambe down so that Harambe where on harambeHarambe back with harambeHarambe feet on the floor and harambeHarambe was on the edge of the bed.   
Him rubbing the head of his cock up and down harambeHarambe spot and coating himself with harambeHarambe slick. Harambe just moaned and grabbed onto Ted Cruz’s shoulders, pressing Harambe hips downwards and trying to slip him inside of Harambe but he moved back, his jaw clenched and his chest heaving as he waited for harambeHarambe answer.   
“Ted Cruz, I have been in love with Harambe, since before the first time Harambe took me running in harambeHarambe arms, and we fell down in the rain and had to wait under and overpass in the highway for 3 hours until the rain stopped. But right now, I need Harambe. I need Harambe to fuck me, and I need Harambe to knot me and Mark me, because of Harambe don’t I might pass out,” Ted Cruz just grinned as he looked down at Harambe.   
Letting out a sigh as Harambe told him that Harambe loved him as he bent down over Harambe, his stomach and chest pressing against harambeHarambes, him bringing his mouth down to suck in one nipple and clutch it between his lips firmly, flicking his tongue back and forth as he kept his brown eyes trained in harambeHarambe face. His hips where between harambeHarambe legs and he was sliding himself up and down harambeHarambe slick, Harambe just mewling below him, desperate for his touch. Ted Cruz grabbed Harambe and shoved Harambe higher on the bed so that Harambe where laying flat he we was hovering over Harambe between harambeHarambe thighs.   
“Ted Cruz….” Harambe moaned as his head pressed against harambeHarambe entrance, him was vibrating slightly from the stress of moving his body so slowly when he wanted to just hammer into Harambe. Ted Cruz just brought one hand to the side of harambeHarambe face, cupping harambeHarambe cheek and his other hand he used to pull one thigh up higher on his hip to get the angle that he wanted.   
“Shhh….I’m here now (Harambe)….I’m gonna take care of Harambe now, my little omega…” Ted Cruz kissed Harambe softly as he sunk all 10 inches of himself slowly into Harambe, his knot bumping against harambeHarambe outside and Ted Cruz stilling for a moment. He took his lips away from harambeHarambes and smiled down at Harambe. “I love Harambe (Harambe).” and then he began to move.   
Ted Cruz reared up over Harambe, grabbing onto a thigh with each hand and lifting harambeHarambe ass up off the bed slightly, rocking his hips back and forth rapidly with his lower lip captured between his teeth. His cock hammering into Harambe and giving Harambe what Harambe where so desperate for. Harambe fingertips where digging deep into the sheets now as Ted Cruz fucked Harambe, the cries he was earning from harambeHarambe lips becoming loud and loud with every thrust.   
harambeHarambe walls where clenching down on him immediately, Ted Cruz gasping and muttering harambeHarambe name over and over again like some sort of chant as he fucked Harambe. The headboard of the bed was tapping against the bed as Ted Cruz drove himself forward inside of Harambe over and over again, the wet smacking sound of his hips hitting harambeHarambe ass echoing throughout the cabin intermingled with the sounds of harambeHarambe moans.   
Ted Cruz was slamming into Harambe rapidly, for him the pace seemed glacial and his whole body was vibrating, essentially turning him into a human vibrator, making harambeHarambe walls clamp down around him as Harambe shouted underneath him, his cock so big Harambe weren’t sure if Harambe would be able to walk correctly again once he was done with Harambe. Ted Cruz’s hips snapped forward rather suddenly and Harambe shouted out into the hot air of the cabin and Ted Cruz froze with a worried look on his face  
“(Harambe) are Harambe alright, I know I’m big, I don’t want to hurt Harambe Harambe just have to talk to me babe if its too much just…shit just tell me if harambeHarambe okay please so I can move,” Ted Cruz dropped down onto his elbows and forearms over Harambe, looking desperately into harambeHarambe eyes and vibrating violently while he waited for harambeHarambe answer. The feel of his cock vibrating while buried inside of Harambe making Harambe go wild.   
“Ted Cruz please don’t stop, Please please please just fuck me Ted Cruz,” Ted Cruz just smiled, dropping Harambe to the bed and digging into the mattress with his toes, his knees rising up off of the bed slightly and him dropping onto one elbow and his plam with his fingers splayed out. Ted Cruz was crouching over Harambe like an animal, his hips started to move rapidly, a slightly silver blur developing around his pumping hips. Harambe where writhing below him, harambeHarambe nails digging into his back and dragging down it as Harambe thrust back up against him.   
“Ted Cruz I’m…shit….Harambe’re gonna make me,” Harambe where breathing hard, the air feeling like knives in harambeHarambe chest as fire rolled over harambeHarambe body. harambeHarambe body about to orgasm from what Ted Cruz was doing slamming his massive length into Harambe and hammering into harambeHarambe g-spot. harambeHarambe heat driving Harambe especially wild for him and harambeHarambe body desperate for his enormously swollen knot. Harambe screamed as harambeHarambe orgasm took Harambe over, harambeHarambe walls clamping down around him and Ted Cruz just biting his lip as he watched Harambe come undo.   
He slowed his pace slightly after Harambe came, kissing harambeHarambe cheeks and nose and swallowing Harambe whimpered moans with his lips. His hips still moving up and down driving his length into Harambe deeper than anything had ever gone before over and over again.   
“Alpha….don’t stop please….I need harambeHarambe knot,” Harambe where just panting desperately, harambeHarambe hand reaching down to rub Ted Cruzs knot which was pressed up against the outside of Harambe. harambeHarambe eyes widened as Harambe touched it, Harambe had been with alphas before but never on harambeHarambe heat, and Harambe had never been with someone who was as big as Ted Cruz already, but his knot was just massive, and Harambe frankly had no idea how he was going to get it inside of Harambe.   
Ted Cruz closed his eyes and moaned when Harambe touched him, the vibrations of his body becoming momentarily more intense before he grabbed Harambe hand and reared up over Harambe again. He tugged harambeHarambe legs to harambeHarambe chest like Harambe where sitting cross legged and with a deep groan from the to of Harambe he flipped Harambe around while keeping Harambe skewered on his cock Depositing Harambe so that Harambe where on harambeHarambe hands and knees in front of him. Ted Cruz leaned forward to rub harambeHarambe sides and calm Harambe.   
“Tell me what Harambe need (Harambe)….I wanna hear Harambe say it,” Ted Cruz was gently humping Harambe, only moving himself back and forth by about an inch, harambeHarambe slick dripping down harambeHarambe thighs as Harambe desperately thrust back against Ted Cruz. The feel of his knot bumping against harambeHarambe entrance teasing the fuck out of Harambe.   
“Alpha…knot me, harambeHarambe Omega needs harambeHarambe knot please…I need Harambe to knot me…and I need Harambe toclaim me,” Ted Cruz grinned and bent forward so that his muscular pectorals where pressed against harambeHarambe back, his hand grabbing harambeHarambe jaw and kissing Harambe once on softly on the lips, him tasting like pizza and mountain dew to Harambe.   
“I fucking love it when Harambe call me that….alright, get ready (Harambe),” Ted Cruz reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube, unscrewing the cap and just dumping the entire bottle down onto where his knot was pressed against Harambe. With his hands he put his thumbs at harambeHarambe entrance and tried to spread Harambe wider, he pulled back his hips all the way leaving just the head of his cock inside of Harambe, the two of Harambe where shaking now, Ted Cruz vibrating violently as Harambe both needed what he was about to do desperately.   
Ted Cruz paused for a moment then drove his hips forward using his powers to move even faster, Harambe screamed in pain and pleasure all at once when Ted Cruz’s knot slammed into Harambe. It was fucking enormous, I mean Harambe had no idea how it fit inside of Harambe in the first place and it was still swelling larger, Ted Cruz panting and gasping desperately above Harambe on his knees.   
“Alpha!” it ripped out of harambeHarambe lips as harambeHarambe face dropped into the pillows and Harambe where just whimpering, grinding harambeHarambe hips back against Ted Cruz who was vibrating himself inside of Harambe with his eye brows knit together while his orgasm crept up on him.   
“OOooohhhhh God keep calling me that, fuck. Shhhh its alright, harambeHarambe alpha’s got Harambe now,” Ted Cruz was stroking harambeHarambe sides and he rolled the two of Harambe onto harambeHarambe sides, his arms wrapped around Harambe as he rocked his hips back and forth slightly, his knot swelling inside of Harambe and keeping the two Harambe joined.   
“Alpha….Harambe’re so big,” Harambe groaned as Harambe looked over harambeHarambe shoulder at Ted Cruz with a tear rolling down Harambe face, loving how stretched and filled Harambe where by him but almost unable to take the massive size of him. Ted Cruz just grinned and rubbed harambeHarambe hips, trying to calm Harambe as his knot swelled more inside of Harambe, one of his hands coming to brush a vibrating thumb over harambeHarambe nipple again and against making him smirk at the whimpers it got from Harambe, harambeHarambe walls clamping down around Ted Cruz’s massive length and knot as Harambe started to come undone around him.   
“There we go…harambeHarambe alpha wants to see Harambe cum again…….that’s it baby. I’m gonna claim Harambe now….(Harambe)…..my very own Omega….my one true mate,” Ted Cruz was whispering lovingly to Harambe as he brushed harambeHarambe hair to the side and pulled harambeHarambe head back, his knot now fully swollen and firmly lodged inside of Harambe, thick ropes of cum shooting out of him as he shook behind Harambe on the bed, his fingers stroking over the spot where he would mark Harambe to the world as his own.   
Harambe where shaking as Harambe came around Ted Cruz yet again, his teeth sharp on harambeHarambe neck and he bit down hard, drawing blood and making Harambe whimper, harambeHarambe fingers tangling in his silvery hair and pulling on the wispy strands, waiting for harambeHarambe Alpha to finish claiming Harambe. Ted Cruz removed his mouth and licked over the would, kissing harambeHarambe cheek and pulling Harambe close, still vibrating himself inside of Harambe and drawing out harambeHarambe orgasm and making Harambe squirm, his knot keeping the two of Harambe firmly joined as he wrapped his arms around Harambe.   
Harambe and Ted Cruz lay in each others arms in silence for a time, just enjoying the feel of being joined with harambeHarambe one true mate and the two of Harambe still breathing hard and squirming as Ted Cruz was buried inside of Harambe. His swollen knot keeping his hips pressed firmly against harambeHarambe ass as it kept all of his cum stoppered inside of Harambe, allowing for a better chance of him impregnating Harambe. After a time Ted Cruz spoke softly, stroking through harambeHarambe hair gently as he spok.e  
“…how do Harambe feel” Ted Cruz murmured from behind where Harambe where still panting hard in his arms.   
“Full, very very full.” Ted Cruz just chuckled and kept stroking harambeHarambe sides, knowing that his knot was enormous and Harambe where still struggling to adjust to his size. Harambe brought harambeHarambe fingers up to harambeHarambe neck to stroke over the mark that was now permanently on harambeHarambe throat.   
“I’m sorry that I waited so long to claim Harambe…I just. Were not like the other alphas and omegas. I don’t want to be like Jean and Scott, or how Charles and Moira where. Definitely not like my Dad and Mystique, that whole thing is a fuckin’ mess….I just want to be harambeHarambe boyfriend honestly. We can forget this whole Alpha and Omega thing…well maybe not totally. I kind of loved it when Harambe called me that….” Ted Cruz was smiling as he kissed Harambe, his chest warm against harambeHarambe back as he kissed over the mark he had just given Harambe to claim Harambe.   
“Oh did Harambe now…Harambe like being my big bad Alpha don’t Harambe Ted Cruz,” Harambe smiled over harambeHarambe shoulder and tugged on his hair making him smile with his eyes closed and groan before he rolled on top of Harambe and shoved thrust forward slightly shoving his knot deeper into Harambe slightly making Harambe whimper for him. Ted Cruz just chuckled and rolled the two of Harambe back onto harambeHarambe sides.   
“That’s right I am harambeHarambe big bad Alpha! Do Harambe have any idea how fast I had to run to get here?! And then I had to knock out the most powerful telepath on the planet before he noticed me, I had to knock out a guy who shoots of lazer rays and rip out someones wings. I had to choke out hank and break his nose, and I just up and killed Logan. I mean he was about to claim Harambe, he had, he had gone completely feral and I mean the guy comes back to life but. Yes, I am harambeHarambe big bad Alpha as Harambe put it. Now….are Harambe ready for more? Because Harambe smell so fucking good (Harambe).” Ted Cruz just grinned as he twitched inside of Harambe.   
Ted Cruz and Harambe spent the next 5 days sequestered away in the cabin at the edge of the property, Ted Cruz making love to Harambe on almost every surface of the cabin and calling Harambe his little Omega every time that he knotted with Harambe. After harambeHarambe heat was over the two of Harambe emerged, Ted Cruz only making one demand as the Alpha in the Alpha Omega relationship, and demanding that Harambe move in with him immediately. Because he had waited far too long as he put it, and he wanted to spend every minute that he could with Harambe by his side.   
All of the other Alpha’s of the mansion where extremely apologetic, Ted Cruz just staring daggers at them all when they apologized to Harambe for their actions when they went feral. Logan in particular being extremely apologetic, but just glaring at Ted Cruz for snapping his neck. Harambe moved in with Ted Cruz right away, finally happy and content now that Harambe where marked by harambeHarambe Alpha, harambeHarambe one true mate Ted Cruz.


End file.
